btsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
BTS Universe
thumb|286px|BTS Universe Logo (BU)Von Big Hit Entertainment wird ein BTS Universe auch bekannt als Bangtan Universe (oder BU, früher: HYYH) in Zusammenarbeit mit BTS produziert. Das ist ein fiktives Universum und basiert auf den sieben Mitgliedern der Bangtan Boys. In dem BTS Universe wird eine fiktive Geschichte über sieben Freunde erzählt. Diese sieben Freunde haben jeweils eine fiktive Backstorie. Die Namen dieser sieben fiktionalen Charaktere sind die Geburtsnamen der BTS Mitglieder. Auch die Reihenfolge ihres Alters ist die gleiche, wie innerhalb der Band. Da die Charaktere aus dem BTS Universe auf den Bandmitgliedern von BTS inspiriert. In der BU Story geht es zum Beispiel um Themen wie Selbstmord, Missbrauch, Unfälle, Verlust, Tod, Trennung, Gewalt, Armut, Geheimnisse, Lügen, Albträume oder psychische Erkrankungen. Weitere Themen sind Freundschaft, Liebe und die Suche nach der Map of the Soul. Aber auch die Möglichkeit in die Vergangenheit reisen zu können spielt eine Rolle, um so geschehene bzw. schlimme Dinge/Fehler zu verändern. Daher kommt auch der Butterfly Effect im BU vor, weswegen man immer wieder einen Schmetterling sieht. Aber auch weiße Lilien kommen im BU immer wieder vor, besonders im Zusammenhang mit Seokjin. Das BTS Universe begann mit der Albumtrilogie The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, im April 2015 mit dem Musikvideo zu I Need U. Da nicht alle Dinge zum BTS Universe gehören, werden von Big Hit Entertainment die Dinge die dazu gehören gekennzeichnet. Die Kennzeichnung von Big Hit Entertainment des BU sieht bei YouTube folgendermaßen aus: Oder Das BU Logo wird wie zum Beispiel auf dem Buch The Most Beautiful Moment In Life: The Notes 1 gedruckt. Die Twitter Accounts und der Naver Blog über Smeraldo spielen auch im BTS Universe eine Rolle: * https://twitter.com/flowersmeraldo * https://twitter.com/smeraldo_books?lang=de * https://blog.naver.com/testesso_eng Videos mit mehr Informationen über Smeraldo findet ihr auf dieser BTS Universe YouTube Video Liste. Der BTS Song "The Truth Untold", von ihrem Album Love Yourself: Tear, erschienen 2018 erzählt die Geschichte von der fiktiven Blume Smeraldo. Manche BU Inhalte enthalten Verweise zum Beispiel auf die von 2015 BTS Begins Konzert Videos (BTS Begins Intro, BTS Begins Middle Scene, BTS Begins Ending). Es ist nicht bekannt ob dies ein offizieller Teil des BUs ist, da dies von Big Hit nicht als solches gekennzeichnet wurde. Aber es kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass es zumindest teilweise eine Rolle spielt. Es tauchen immer wieder Ähnlichkeiten in BTS Videos zum BU auf, die aber nicht offiziell ein Teil des BTS Universe sind. Liste der von Big Hit Entertainment gekennzeichneten Dinge aus dem BTS Universe: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: *'I NEED U' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 29. April 2015 *'I NEED U' Official MV (Original ver.) (Musikvideo) erschienen am 10. Mai 2015 *화양연화 on stage : prologue (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 01. Oktober 2015 *'RUN' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 29. November 2015 *'I NEED U (Japanese Ver.)' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 01. Dezember 2015 *'RUN-Japanese Ver.-' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 11. März 2016 *‘EPILOGUE : Young Forever’ MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 19. April 2016 Wings: *WINGS Short Film #1 BEGIN (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 04. September 2016 *WINGS Short Film #2 LIE (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 05. September 2016 *WINGS Short Film #3 STIGMA (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 07. September 2016 *WINGS Short Film #4 FIRST LOVE (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 08. September 2016 *WINGS Short Film #5 REFLECTION (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 09. September 2016 *WINGS Short Film #6 MAMA (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 10. September 2016 *WINGS Short Film #7 AWAKE (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 13. September 2016 *'피 땀 눈물 (Blood Sweat & Tears)' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 09. Oktober 2016 *'血、汗、涙-(Blood Sweat & Tears)' Japanese Ver.-' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 9. Mai 2017 *BTS WINGS CONCEPT BOOK (Buch) erschienen am 29. Juni 2017 Love Yourself: * LOVE_YOURSELF Poster (hier eine englische Übersetzung der Poster) erschienen am 11. – 13. August 2017 * THE NOTES: SEOKJIN erschien am 13. August 2017 auf Twitter (Kurzgeschichten) (Info: Englische Übersetzung ist weiter unten in den Antworten auf Twitter.) *LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '起' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 15. August 2017 *LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '承' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 16. August 2017 *LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '轉' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 17. August 2017 *LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '起承轉結' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 18. August 2017 *花樣年華 The Notes Her im Album LOVE YOURSELF 承 'Her' enthalten (Kurzgeschichten) erschienen am 18. September 2017 *'Euphoria: Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 5. April 2018 *THE NOTES: JUNGKOOK erschien am 03. Mai 2018 auf Twitter (Kurzgeschichten) (Info: Englische Übersetzung ist weiter unten in den Antworten auf Twitter.) *'FAKE LOVE' Official Teaser 1 (Teaser) erschienen am 14. Mai 2018 *'FAKE LOVE' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 18. Mai 2018 *花樣年華 The Notes Tear im Album LOVE YOURSELF 轉 'Tear' enthalten (Kurzgeschichten) erschienen am 18. Mai 2018 *'FAKE LOVE' Official MV (Extended ver.) (Musikvideo) erschienen am 01. Juni 2018 *THE NOTES: SEOKJIN erschienen am 06. August 2018 auf Twitter (Kurzgeschichten) (Info: Englische Übersetzung ist weiter unten in den Antworten auf Twitter.) *LOVE YOURSELF 結 Answer 'Epiphany' (Comeback Trailer) erschienen am 09. August 2018 *花樣年華 The Notes Answer im Album LOVE YOURSELF 結 'Answer' enthalten (Kurzgeschichten) erschienen am 24. August 2018 Map of the Soul: *花樣年華 The Notes Persona im Album Map of the Soul: Persona enthalten (Kurzgeschichten) erschienen am 12. April 2019 Sonstiges: *SAVE ME (Webtoon) erschienen am 17. Januar – 11. April 2019 *花樣年華 THE NOTES 1 (Buch) erschienen am 05. März 2019 *Game Official Concept Art Teaser auf YouTube erschienen am 21. August 2019 RM über das BU: ] BU Videos von Fans auf YouTube thumb|left|404 px thumb|left|399 px|Kurze Zusammenfassung und Infos vom BU mit Beschreibung der Charaktere und Bezug zur Timeline - Reihenfolge der Geschichte. Bilder aus dem BU BTS Universe - Jin.jpg|BTS Universe - nur Seokjin am Strand BTS Universe - alle Freunde zusammen aber ohne Jin.jpg|BTS Universe - alle Freunde zusammen aber ohne Seokjin am Strand BTS Universe - alle Freunde zusammen.jpg|BTS Universe - alle Freunde zusammen am Strand BTS Universe - We can smile as long as we are together.JPG|BTS Universe - We can smile as long as we are together Weitere Bilder zum BU bzw. aus dem BU gibt es hier. BU Timeline Links Auf diesen englischsprachigen Seiten findet ihr weitere Informationen über das BU und die chronologische Timeline des BUs. * http://bucontentgui.de/ * https://bangtanuni.wordpress.com/bu-content/timeline/ BU kurze Charakter Infos: Die sieben Freunde in der BU Story haben sich in der Schule kennengelernt und viele glückliche Momente zusammen erlebt. Sie sind sehr enge Freunde geworden. Aber ihre Leben sind nicht die einfachsten. Die Freunde haben besondere Orte zusammen, wie zum Beispiel: ein Geheimversteck in der Schule, NamJoons Container und den Strand. SeokJin: * Seit der Begegnung mit einer weißen Katze reist er in die Vergangenheit, auf diesem Weg möchte er seinen Freunden helfen bzw. sie retten. Und schlimme Dinge verändern. Damit sie alle zusammen wieder so glücklich werden wie früher. Immer wenn Seokjin in der Zeit reist hört er Glas zersplittern. * Er sucht die Map of the Soul. * Seine Mutter ist verstorben. * Seokjins Vater hat ihn in die USA geschickt. Dort hat er für mehrere Jahre bei seiner Großmutter gelebt. * Sein Vater war ihm gegenüber immer streng und kalt. Seokjin hat von seinem Vater oder vom Direktor der Schule immer gesagt bekommen was er machen soll. * Er hat Angst keine „gute“ Person zu sein. * Seokjin fühlt sich schuldig, dass er ihr Geheimversteck in der Schule an einen Lehrer verraten hat. * Seokjin wollte immer seine Familie stolz machen. * Seine Familie ist reich. * Seokjins Vater scheint auch in die Vergangenheit gereist zu sein. Dies erfährt er aus dem Notizbuch seines Vaters. * Er hat Angst nicht für sein wahres Selbst geliebt zu werden. * Seokjin fotografiert gerne. * Er möchte einem Mädchen Smeraldo Blumen schenken. Um sie glücklich zu machen, möchte Seokjin die Wünsche des Mädchens aus ihrem Tagebuch erfüllen. Ein Wünsch aus ihrem Tagebuch sind die Smeraldo Blumen. Doch als er ihr die Blumen geben will passiert ein Unfall. YoonGi: * Seine Mutter starb im Feuer seines Zuhauses, als er ein Jugendlicher war. * Yoongi liebt die Musik. Er spielt wie seine Mutter Klavier. * Die Beziehung zu seinem Vater ist nicht besonders gut und es scheint als wolle sein Vater nicht das Yoongi Musik macht. * Wenn Yoongi mit seinem Vater aß, dann durfte während des Essens nicht gesprochen werden. * Yoongi hat Angst die Menschen die im wichtig sind zu verletzen. Deswegen neigt er dazu Mensch von sich weg zu stoßen bzw. nicht wirklich an sich her an zu lassen. * Er spielt oft mit einem Feuerzeug. * Yoongi wurde der Schule verwiesen, nachdem er Jungkook vor einem Lehrer beschützt hat, der Jungkook schlagen wollte. * Er ist Jungkook sehr Nah. HoSeok: ' * Hoseoks Mutter verließ ihn in einem Freizeitpark vor einem Karussell, als er im Grundschulalter war. Sie ließ nur einen Schokoriegel bei ihm zurück. Damals sollte Hoseok seine Augen schließen und bis 10 zählen, als er seine Augen wieder öffnete war seine Mutter weg. * Von seinem Vater ist nichts bekannt. * Er hofft, dass er seine Mutter wieder sieht. * Hoseok lebte nachdem seine Mutter ihn verlassen hatte ihm Waisenhaus. * Seine lang jährige gute Freundin aus dem Waisenhaus, ging zum Tanzen nach Amerika. So wurde er auch von ihr verlassen. Seine gute Freundin hat ihn an seine Mutter erinnert. * Er leidet unter der Krankheit Narkolepsie und / oder der Krankheit Münchhausen-Syndrom. Deswegen war er auch schon im Krankenhaus. * Hoseok arbeitet in einem Fast Food Restaurant. * Er liebt es zu tanzen. * Er ist Jimin sehr Nah. '''NamJoon: ' * Er hat einen jüngeren Brüder. * Namjoon zog für eine Weile mit seiner Familie aufs Land. * Da seine Familie sehr arm ist, arbeitet er viel in Teilzeitjobs, schon während seiner Schulzeit. Seit er wieder in der Stadt wohnt arbeitet Namjoon in einer Tankstelle. * Er half seiner Familie die Arztrechnungen für seinen kranken Vater zu bezahlen. * Bevor Namjoon aufs Land zog schrieb er die Worte "You/We must survive" und "See you again" in ihrem Geheimversteck. Aber er hat sich nie wirklich von seinen Freunden verabschiedet. * Namjoon besucht regelmäßig eine Bibliothek. Zu dieser Bibliothek fährt er mit dem Bus. * Er zögert, Dinge für Menschen zu tun, die ihm wichtig sind. * Die Jungs sahen immer zu Namjoon auf. * Namjoon mischt sich nicht wirklich in etwas ein. * Namjoon lebt nachdem er vom Land zurückgekehrt ist in einem Container in der Stadt. * Nachdem sich die sieben Jungs nach ihrem Treffen am Strand für eine Weile nicht wirklich gesehen haben, lies Namjoon in seinem Container immer das Licht als Zeichen für seine Freunde an. * Er ist Taehyung sehr Nah. 'JiMin: ' * Als Jimin im Grundschulalter war hat er eine schlimme Sache in einem Flower Arboretum beobachtet. Dies geschah während eines Schulausflugs, als es regnete. Diese Beobachtung hat ihn fürs Leben gezeichnet. Gewisse Dinge wie zum Beispiel Blut scheinen ihn daran zu erinnern, denn er wusch sich das Blut nach einer Tanzverletzung panisch weg. * Jimin lebte für mehrere Jahre im Krankenhaus, nachdem er an einer Bushaltestelle, an der er mit Hoseok war einen Anfall bekam. Es hat den Anschein, als hätten seine Eltern kein großes Interesse gehabt, dass Jimin wieder nach Hause kommt. * Jimin wechselte oft die Schule. Da er immer mal wieder für eine Weile in einem Krankenhaus lebte. Das letzte Mal lebte er für mehrere Jahre dort. * Jimin lügt die Ärzte im Krankenhaus nach einer Weile an. * Er hat wegen seiner Krankheit bis auf die Jungs keine Freunde. * Der Grund für seine Aufenthalte im Krankenhaus waren eher seelischer Natur, als körperlicher Natur. * Jimin hat Angst, dass so jemand wie er es nicht wert ist geliebt zu werden. * Er liebt das Tanzen. * Jimin verletzte beim Tanztraining aus versehen Hoseoks lang jährige gute Freundin. * Er ist Hoseok sehr Nah. 'TaeHyung: ' * Er hat Albträume über seine Freunde. Dabei sieht er schlimme Dinge die ihnen passieren. * Taehyung hat eine ältere Schwester. * Seine Mutter hat die Familie verlassen. * Sein Vater ist Alkoholiker und er schlägt seine Kinder. * Er macht Graffitis. Deswegen hatte er auch schon Ärger mit der Polizei. * Er möchte nicht so sein wie sein Vater, Taehyung möchte seine Familie beschützen. * Taehung hat Angst davor alleine zu sein. * Ihm gehört im Laufe der Zeit ein weißer Hund. * Taehyung sieht sehr zu Namjoon auf. Als er Hilfe braucht ruft er Namjoon an. Aber erreicht ihn leider nicht. * Taehyung ist Namjoon sehr Nah. 'JungKook: ' * Jungkooks Vater hat die Familie verlassen, als er im Grundschulalter war. * Er lebt bei seiner Mutter und ihrem neuen Freund (seinem Stiefvater) und seinem Stiefbruder. * Aber auch in der Stieffamilie liegt einiges im Argen, z.B. die Gleichgültigkeit ihm gegenüber. * Jungkook kann zeichnen. * Er besuchte jeden Tag ihr Geheimversteck in der Schule, auch wenn nicht immer alle sieben dort waren. Jungkook hängt sehr an seinen Hyungs. Er denkt von ihnen, dass er durch sie eine richtige Familie, richtige Brüder gefunden hat. * Er fühlt sich einsam. * Jungkook wäre gerne so wie Namjoon, wenn er erwachsen ist. * Er hat Angst davor, dass seine Hyungs unglücklich sind. * Jungkook lag gerne auf zusammen geschobenen Schultischen, während er Yoongi beim Klavierspielen zu hörte. * Er ist Yoongi sehr Nah. BTS-花樣年華-The-Most-Beautiful-Moment-in-Life-Art-Toy Zum BTS Universe gibt es seit 2019 sieben Figuren, die den Charakteren aus dem BU nach empfunden sind und beziehen sich auf die Love Yourself Kurzfilme. Außerdem gibt es eine weiße Katze, die ein blaues und ein grünes Auge besitzt. SeokJin begegnet dieser Katze im Zusammenhang mit dem Time Travel und somit spielt die weiße Katze eine Rolle im BU. Diese Figuren sind solange der Vorrat reicht in ihrem Online Shop bei weply erhältlich. '''Mehr Infos zu den BU Figuren und den Gegenständen, die die Figuren in den Händen halten findet ihr in diesem YouTube Video: thumb|left|400x400px|(Info: TXT - Tomorrow X Together ist eine fünfköpfige K-Pop Boyband von Big Hit, seit 2019. Die ebenfalls ein Universe hat - TU. Das TU und das BU sind Verbunden, zum Beispiel kommt in beiden die weiße Katze mit dem blauen Auge und dem grünen Auge vor.) Kategorie:BTS Kategorie:BTS Universe